Qui connait ton passé lorsque tu ne le connais pas toi même ?
by MaelysErd
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand deux garçons retrouve une fille vidée de ses forces et que celle-ci va changer la vie de plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, raconter des vérités que personne ne connaissait et devoiler le passé que certains voulaient garder secret ? À decouvrir si vous en avez le courage.


_**Prologue :**_

-Alors Potter, comme ça tu vas sortir avec la belette junior ? T'aurais peut être pu trouver mieux parce qu'avec elle faudra pas t'étonner que tes mômes est une chevelure orange... Beurk !

-Ta geule Malfoy !

-Oh mais c'est vrai, j'oublais que ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère était rousse !

-Ta geule j'ai dit !

-Avec une mère Sang-de-Bourbe fallait pas s'étonner que le Seigneur des Ténè...

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry le frappa de son poing en plein visage.

-Alors c'est tout ce que tu peux donner Potter ? Meme ma grand-mère frappe mieux que toi ! Siffla le blond.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour qu'il s'élance sur lui et qu'ils roulent tous deux sur le sol froid de la cour de Poudlard.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils se battaient quand ils entendirent du bruit venant de la Forêt Interdite.

-Potter ? Toi aussi t'as entendu hein ? Demanda Draco.

-Ouai...

-On ferait mieux de partir. Imagine que ce soit un centaure ou pire une Acromentula ! Chuchota le blond.

Harry ne l'ecoutait plus et commença à s'approcher de la forêt quand Draco le retourna par l'épaule.

-Potter ?! T'as perdu le peu de neurones qu'il te restait ? Tu vas quand même pas rentrer là dedans ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Si ça ce trouve ce n'est qu'un animal blessé. Ne me dit pas que tu as peur Malfoy ?

-N'importe quoi ! Qui... Qui aurait peur ? Surtout pas moi en tout cas !

Les deux garçons tournèrent vivement la tête quand un buisson, à la limite entre la Forêt Interdite et Poudlard bougea.

-Au... Au secours...

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge était sortie du buisson et elle avait vraiment pas l'air bien, on aurait dit qu'elle mettait toute la force qui lui restait dans ses jambes juste pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Elle fit un pas vers eux et s'effondra. Harry la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol.

-Malfoy vient m'aider, il faut qu'on la ramène au château !

-T'es malade ?! On ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est !

-Malfoy ! Si on la laisse là elle va crever !

-Et bien qu'elle meure je n'en n'ai rien à faire.

-T'es vraiment le pire !

Harry était motivé à la ramener au château pour qu'elle soit soignée. Il l'a prit sur son dos et bien qu'elle soit assez légère il avait du mal à avancer car Draco l'avait frappé à la cheville quand ils s'étaient battus. Lorsqu'Harry passa devant le blond il lui envoya un regard tellement noir qu'il aurait fait trembler Voldemort lui-même mais Draco avait eu une drôle de sensation lorsque cette fille etait passée devant lui, une sorte de parfum familier qui lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de la laisser mourir. Il stoppa donc Harry et mit un des bras de la jeune fille sur ses épaules pendant qu'il l'a prenait par la taille, il indiqua au brun de faire pareil et il la portèrent jusque dans le château.

Arrivés à l'intérieur, le peu de lumière qu'il y avait les eclairait et les deux ennemis purent voir le visage de cette mysterieuse jeune fille. Mais ce qui les surprit était les marques qu'elle avait sur pratiquement tout son corp : ses pieds et ses mollets ainsi que ses mains était devenus entièrement noirs et depuis ces parties de son corp se développaient des arabesques de la même couleur jusque sur son visage.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde encore ?

-Malfoy... ta gueule.

-Putain mais t'as vu ses marques ? C'est pas normal ! Pourquoi à chaque fois que t'es là il se passe des trucs bizarres ?!

-Oui j'ai vu. Et t'es pas le seul à se poser ces questions alors je te prierai de la fermer et d'avancer plus vite.

-Putain mais dans quoi je me suis embarquer encore ?

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ils toquèrent quelques coups avant que madame Pomfresh ouvre enfin la porte... en peignoir et avec, ce qui semble être... un masque (de beauté ?) sur le visage.

-Merlin ! Que faites vous encore debout à une heure pa... reil...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille mal en point et elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de vite les faire entrer.

-Posez la sur le lit près de la fenêtre. Qui est elle ? Demanda Pompom

-Une élève, mentit Harry.

-Mon petit Harry je connais chaque personne de cette école et sais qu'elle vient de l'exterieur. Maintenant dites moi qui elle est. Vraiment.

-Nous ne savons pas, repondit Draco.

-Alors vous pouvez au moins me dire où est ce que vous l'avez trouvés ?

Harry et Drago se regardèrent puis tournèrent la tête vers le sol.

-Ne... Ne me dites pas que vous êtes aller dans la Forêt Interdite ?!

-Non, pas dedans..., protesta Harry, à côté, elle est sortie de la forêt et c'est effondrée donc techniquement nous n'avons rien fait de mal...

-Vous me perdrez un jour. Bon retournez dans vos dortoirs j'ai autre chose à faire que de surveiller des gamins irresponsables. Et monsieur Potter vous viendrez me voir demain si votre cheville ne va pas mieux.

-Co... Comment vous...

-Personne ne peut rien me cacher monsieur Potter. Maintenant ouste !

Et il retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs la tête pleine de questions et ne s'endormir seulement lorsque leurs paupières ne furent trop lourdes pour qu'ils puissent les retenir.

Mais pour une fois les deux ennemis étaient d'accord sur un point : cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos.

_À suivre..._


End file.
